Across the Divide
by Sekai Nerah
Summary: Courtesy of Canaletto, Prince Aikka is now in an alternate dimension and Molly vows to find him somehow. She gets aid from Yuko the Dimensional Witch, but at what cost? Will Molly ever find the Prince? And what happens when she finds unexpected romance? Fai/Kurogane Molly/Caid
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Yep...another fanfic about OSR. But it will be very different from my others.

I don't own osr. Savin does.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Yuko asked the young girl who stood before her.

"Yes..."

"Has he told you the price of what is to be payed?" She gazed back at her companion in question with a panicked expression. Their eyes locked and he shook his head. "I see..."

"How much?"

"How much is he worth to you?"

"Everything..."

"Then what I require from you isn't that simple. You see I want what you treasure most. Your love for racing. If you accept."

"I'd never be able to race again?" Molly said suddenly saddened.

"Molly you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do Jordan."

"But Molly, when you find him what are you expecting to happen? That he'll fall in love with you and ask him to marry you?"

"Canaletto made Aikka disappear into another world Jordan. If I don't go after him who will?"

"His parents maybe?"

"They aren't here."

"Why you then?" Jordan exclaimed. "Why get involved?"

"Unlike you Jordan, I care about what happens to him." She glanced at Yuko. "Lets do this."

"You won't be alone in this. I will send you with others who will help aid in your journey." She told Molly who was distracted by the silver liquid swallowing her up. "Farewell."


	2. Chapter 2

Molly felt a sudden chill with the silver goo surrounding her, she felt the need to panic, but as soon as she felt the need to the cocoon around her opened up and she found herself surrounded by four other people. They seemed rather surprised to see her.

"We seem to have a new addition."

"Yes Fai, I can see that. The question is why." He looked around but seemed flustered. "Mokona? What's going on?"

Molly felt something soft land on her head and she was suddenly face to face with some sort of furry creature that was giggling. "Mokona doesn't know Kurgi. Mokona only knows she was was brought here by Yuko's magic." Molly not knowing what else to do grabbed the creature by the ears while holding it at arms length which made it laugh and swing to and fro. "Mokona likes this game."

"Uh..." Molly uttered

"Down fluffball."

"Mokona would but Mokona stuck." Molly unclenched her hand and the thing called Mokona disappeared.

"So, what's your name?" A young girl asked.

"Eva, but everyone calls me Molly."

"I'm Sakura, that's Sayoaran, Fai and Kurogane."

"Don't forget Mokona." Mokona said, jumping on Fai's shoulder.

"And Mokona." Molly gazed at Mokona curiously. "Mokona helps us go between worlds when we find the feathers."

"Feathers?"

"They're Sakura's memories." Sayoaran said. "Sakuras memories were broken up into feathers and scattered across dimensions."

"Your all helping her?"

"Except for Sayoaran here, we were handpicked by Yuko to come along on this journey."

"So you two already knew eachother?" Molly asked, Sayoaran glanced away looking sad while Sakura spoke.

"He was handpicked by Yuko also."

"So what's your story?" Kurogane said.

"Someone I care about was taken from me and I need to find him."

"A lost love..."

"Not exactly." Molly sighed rubbing the back of her neck. "Its complicated."

"And what, you think what we're doing is easy? This isn't exactly a cakewalk."

"Neither was racing. We were in this competition to win the ultimate prize...which turned out to be a lie...we were racing to become the next Avatar for the next 10,000 years. And apparently the one before had to be imprisoned...but he got out and...banished the Prince to some other universe."

"So many questions..." Fai breathed.

"He's a Prince? And your...his sister?"

"No...we were in the competition as rivals, but then we became good friends and..."

"You fell in love with eachother?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Its more or less one sided. I can't say for certain if I am in love...but I know it's not mutual."

"You must be...why else would you travel the universe? You don't do this sort of thing for just anyone." Sakura said, and again Molly noticed Sayoaran looking uncomfortable.

"What did you give up?" Kurogane asked.

"Racing."

"Racing?" Kurogane scoffed.

"You wouldn't understand." Before she could retort she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Sayoaran staring at her.

"But I do understand. We're more alike than you think." With that being said. Sayoaran walked away.

"Lets get some shut eye. we can play 20 questions tomorrow." Fai said stifling a yawn. Try as she might Molly could not go to sleep, and found herself out on the balcony where she was followed by Sayoaran.

"I'm on this journey to reclaim Sakuras memories. Like your Prince friend, Sakura is a Princess and I've known her since we were children. The price I paid for being on this mission...when Sakura regains a memory that has me in it. I am erased."

"What?"

"Any moment we have spent together in the past is gone. When this is over Sakura will still never know who I am. That is my sacrifice." They continued into the night talking not aware Sakura had been by the door listening with a hand over her mouth as to not disturb Kurogane who for some reason always took position by the door or window and slept.

Kurogane was feigning sleep. He wondered if she would remember this...or if it too would be deleted from her file of life.

Time will only tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: So for OSR fans we MIGHT be getting BOTH sequel and spinoff...if you want more details I will show you where I found the info.

And a few people were asking if Aikka was going to feel the same way towards Molly...well it won't be the Prince.

A bit of Fai/Kurogane here

Disclaimer: I do not own OSR, just this story

* * *

Molly laid there in silence thinking about the days ahead. Not knowing what her contribution to her new team would be. Or if she'd be good at anything at all. Racing was her life. It was the only thing she knew how to do, well that wasn't true, Molly was good at fixing things. She had that at least.

Listening to Sayoarans story was Definetly an eye opener, Molly felt a little less sore about throwing away her racing days after what he had done for Sakura.

The smell of food stirred Molly out of her thoughts and even got her out of bed. She wanted to hide, yet her stomach protested enough that she went in search of the smell. They were engaged in conversation when she entered.

"Mokona says the feathers aura has weakened, for some reason overnight it shifted from being super close to several miles away." Fai was saying.

"So instead of going after it like we should be we are feeding our faces instead." Kurogane muttered.

"Don't brood Kurgi, after all an army marches on its stomach."

"A princess, a swordsman, a boy, and a wizard aren't really the makings of an army."

"Sayoaran can handle it. He's mastered swordsmanship, and is also good at self defense."

"And the girl? I don't see the Princess using a blade anytime soon."

"Ah but you forget Kurgi, she can make men put down their weapons or even abandon their attempts to hurt her. All she has to do is smile."

"She heard Sayoaran and the girl talking last night..."

"And?"

"She heard the whole story. Both sides of them, but the way that witch's magic works there's no doubt in my mind that what she found out has already been wiped clean."

"Poor Sayoaran. But if either of us were in his shoes, we'd be doing the exact same thing."

"Really wizard? I was under the impression that you were trying to run away from your past, not go back to it."

"Can't get anything past you."

"Your scared magician. scared that if you attempt any sort of hocus pocus it will leave some sort of trail for whoever your running from to finally catch up to us...why else would you not use it?"

"Magic or not, that still doesn't mean that I am defenseless. There are several things one can do to survive without the use of magic..."

"Such as?"

"You let me worry about protecting this little group of ours Kurgs, I can manage."

"You? Protect me?" He snorted. "I'm amused and insulted, in case you hadn't noticed Fai I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." He looked away on to have Fai's fingers gently pull his face back to meet his gaze.

"But what you fail to realize, my tall handsome companion is that one day you will need all of us in case you are overrun and unable to fight. I will by your side, ready to fight and to die. Whatever it takes to keep you alive."

Molly just stood there, watching the two of them stare at one another. Not knowing what else to do she just looked on in mild curiosity. Her stomach was what broke the silence causing both the men to look over at her.

"I didn't mean to interrupt..." She added seeing Kurogane's deep blush.

"You didn't..." Fai stated going back to keeping an eye on the food.

"It's not what you think." Kurogane said angrily still blushing.

"Oh really? So all those nicknames you use and what just happened between you two isn't a budding romance in disguise?"

"Well aren't you little miss junior detective." Fai chuckled coming back over to the table and sitting down closely to Kurogane. "You caught us." And before anyone had a chance to digest what Fai had said he quickly leaned over to Kurogane and locked lips.

A mere 5 seconds ticked by before a scrape of chairs could be heard followed by a thud on the wall where Kurogane had forced Fai into and was angrily scowling at him. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Your in denial Kurgi, admit it. You've wanted this for a long time too." He glanced at Molly and then back at Kurogane. "Even she has seen."

"Your dancing around like animals in a mating ritual." Molly said.

"So you just assumed that kissing me would solve your problem? And then what Fai? You think toying with my emotions is a game? You crossed a big line here wizard!" Suddenly he let Fai go and slapped him, which surprised even himself, because after he did it he looked away in shame while Fai placed his hand to his cheek.

"Kurgi, I didn't mean-"

"Everything okay in here?" Sayoaran asked. "Kurogane?" He wanted an answer as Kurogane passed but he ignored him and walked outside. "What happened?"

"Just in a hurry to get to the feather. You know how he hates being in the same world for far too long."

"What's that delicious smell?" Sakura asked.

"Breakfast is ready. Help yourselves." He then gathered up a plate of bacon, sausages, french toast and piled it high with other foods and set it aside, most likely for Kurogane. "I've taken bites here and there so I'm not as hungry. So enjoy, I've just used up all my energy so I must rest. Wake me when you are ready to leave." He then went upstairs and looked out the window to see Kurogane taking out his anger on a overturned log using his sword.

After their delicious feast they all decided to get a move on, the feathers weren't going to catch themselves. Sakura decided to engage Molly in conversation and ask lots of questions. Many of which she and Sayoaran had already discussed but she didn't mind going over it again just for the heck of it.

"Well that answers that question." She heard Fai say to Kurogane who only grunted in response. "Clean slate."

"What Fai?" Sakura asked.

"I said this feather will be easy as cake." He said, Sakura just laughed and returned to asking Molly more questions.

"Speaking of which, we should find food soon."

"Or you could just have this..." Fai said holding this morning's food on a plate. Kurogane just stared at him like he was crazy. "it may not be hot but it will fill up your stomach."

"Better not be poisoned wizard." He said taking the plate anyway and scarfing it down. He paused, glancing up at Fai briefly "Thanks."

"No problem Kurger Berger."

"Kurger Berger! Kurger Berger!" Mokona chirped.

"The quicker we get all the feathers the sooner I can be rid of you two." Kurogane said pinching the top of his nose as if he had a small migraine form there.

"Molly are you alright?" Sakura asked Molly who had all of a sudden gone pale. Instead of answering however Molly ran off.

"Uh guys..." Sayoaran said. "I think we forgot to tell her something."

Meanwhile Molly took off like a rocket dodging and weaving to and fro between all the people trying not to push or step on them as she went. She lost who she thought she saw only to see them dissapear around a corner. Molly ran faster and turned the corner only to run into someone.

"Sweety are you ok?"

"Mom?" Molly squeaked out. "Mom."

"I think you have me confused with someone else." The woman said giving her a sweet smile.

"But, your Maya right?" Molly asked. "It's me Eva. I'm your daughter." She thought back to when she confronted her father and got a twist in her stomach.

"Maya, Whats going on?" Molly heard a voice behind her and did a double take as the person behind her was non other than Rick Thunderbolt. He went over to Maya gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Whose the little mouse?"

"Really Rick? Did you get amnesia or something? Don't you recognize me?"

"Sweety calm down, is there someone we can call for you?"

"I found her." Sayoaran said skidding to a halt. "Why did you run off like that?" panting

"Is this young lady with you?" Sayoaran nodded. "I think she needs medical attention, She keeps calling me mom."

"Oh." He said surprised, glancing at Molly with a pained expression. "I'm sorry, she's extremely dehydrated. Here have some water." He gave her a jug of water.

"But I-"

"Trust me, you'll need it. All those hallucinations your seeing. you'll be seeing more of along our journey." Molly glanced from him to Maya and Rick and then back at him again.

"Yeah, guess I should drink more. Sorry I wasn't paying attention." They left them there and walked away to join the others where Molly resumed the conversation. "So what? This will keep happening and I'm just going to have to get used to it?"

"It's something we've had to overcome many times before." Fai told her. "Sorry for not telling you sooner."

"Which means when I see the Prince it won't be him either and I'll have to go in blindly." Molly didn't like this, not one bit. She thought it would be simple. But nothing in life is ever simple


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: The only thing I own is this story.

Since seeing her mother or rather a doppelganger of her mother, Molly wanted nothing better than to hide under the covers of a nice comfy bed. She didn't want to help find Sakuras memory fragments. Luckily they understood.

"We're not going to force you to do anything you dont want to." Sayoaran had told her. "It's not your problem."

"I just feel kind of bad."

"Like the kid explained. We're not expecting you to." Kurogane said. "At the beginning I was the same way-"

"But then Kuro-poo became a big softy."

"Anyways here..." Sayoaran said giving her a key to a room they decided to rent. "in case you feel like searching for your Prince friend later." The guys left to follow Mokona while Sakura stayed behind and while Molly didn't know her that well she couldn't control how she felt and collapsed on the ground in tears. Sakura knelt down and cradled her while she wept.

"Shhhh, it's okay." Sakura whispered soothingly. They stayed like that for a while until Molly decided she needed some air and time by herself. They had luckily found some money from this world and split it evenly. Hungry Molly found a small Cafe called the Cats Eye and went in for some nourishment.

"What can I get for you?"

"Aikka?!" She stuttered out when she saw who was in front of her.

"Have we met?" He asked giving her a confused stare.

"I...I guess I confused you with someone else. My name is Molly." She said.

"Pleasure meeting your acquaintance Molly, what can I get you?" She got some pizza and they chatted for a while, she was sad this wasn't the one she was looking for.

How many worlds would it be before Molly found him? Molly didn't want to lose hope that he was out there somewhere and she would eventually find her Prince again. She refused to give up.

Molly got a kick out of what she had just referred Aikka to. He wasn't really hers, but he was a Prince from her world so that kind of made him 'her prince.' She was so involved in her own thoughts she hadn't noticed she had a few strangers following her waiting for just the right moment to pounce.

She turned a corner and bumped into a rather large male lurking in an extremely cramped and deserted alley. "Excuse me." She said, but the man did not budge. "I said excuse me..."

"Oh I heard." The man gazed down at her with a sharktook grin. "I just don't give a damn." Molly backed up only to bump into someone else blocking her exit. She saw two others blocking any chance at a side escape. One of the men prevented her from moving by grabbing her shoulders. They all crowded around her. Molly tried to fight them off but their size dominated her small stature.

"Leave her be!" Someone shouted from somewhere behind them.

"Looks like Romeo has come looking for his Juliet." The tall one said. "Wait your turn loverboy, we saw her first."

"You will not lay a hand on her."

"It's four against one!" He spat. "You don't stand a chance."

"It is you that will be defeated."

"Says the coward flapping his lips hiding about in the darkness." He yelled. "Romeo, Romeo where for art thou Romeo?" The tall man cooed. "Come at me if you think your man enough."

"If you insist." Suddenly she saw a leg drifting right above her head kicking her tall would be kidnapper in the head, he fell hard, but not before dragging Molly down with him as a last ditch effort to try and stand his ground he tried reaching for her, only to instead grab part of Mollys shirt. She skidded across the hard surface.

"Anyone else?" Said her savior.

"Cmon.." One of the others said grabbing at their buddies sleeve as he stood there in standby karate mode. He looked at his other two comrades behind him and then back at the guy who took out their leader and decided it was best to flee. Leaving Molly to stare after them amused.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Im-" She inhaled sharply staring at the Nourasian male who stood before her in awe. This wasn't the Prince, but it also wasn't the one from before at the Cats Eye. "I'm fine..."

"Aren't you a bit young to be running around without parental guidance?"

 _'Seriously?'_ Molly thought staring at him with a raised eyebrow. _'Are you kidding me with this right now?'_ She remembered the exact conversation and just decided to roll with it. "You think I was scared? You should see the teachers at my boarding school, now that's scary. Anyway where are your parents? Your no older than I am."

He chuckled. "Yes well, in Earth years perhaps."

 _'Will every conversation be like this or just this one?'_ Molly thought to herself. "Are you some kind of immortal Prince or something?" Molly asked which caused him to laugh and come closer to her under a street lamp illuminating his features a bit more. Turned out the light must have been playing tricks on her because even though he was Nourasian the only other attribute besides his facial features remotely similar to Aikka was his eye color. Those sky blue orbs he viewed her with was such a close resemblance that no wonder she believed this to be her Prince. His hair color was dark chocolate to where Aikka's was bright orange.

"Sorry to disappoint you." He said amused. "I'm merely an average Nourasian who felt the need to become your knight in shining armor."

"My hero." She said, feeling butterflies in her stomach, she knew who this wasn't but there was something about him that drew her in anyway. "By the way, my name's Eva, but most people call me Molly." She extended her arm.

"You are bleeding Molly." He said looking at her outstretched arm. "Here let me." He searched his pouch and found some medicines to heal her with. Molly protested, it seemed with every touch she felt he was making her heart do flip flops. But he insisted. "And my name is Caid. I bleed just like everyone else. I dont know of any royalty who would come to the rescue of a damsel in distress."

"I do, there's one person I know who would put himself in harm's way if a friend or family member was in danger. He's a great leader, and humble enough to own up to his mistakes. In some ways you remind me of him. He had found a few more patches of red and cleaned her up a bit.

"What happened to you?" She turned to see Fai and Kurogane standing there.

"Some thugs decided to play rough with me, but Caid here made them run away." She said. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"We ran into a few snags, we need Sayoaran and Sakura to help us out but Kuro-"

"I'm tired and wanted to rest." Kurogane said not wanting to have yet another person hear his nicknames.

"All done Molly." He said.

"Thank-" She felt warmth on her hand and looked down to see Caid kissing her hand, while not breaking eye contact with her. "You..." She blushed and her heart did even more somersaults. The Prince would have never done anything like that.

"So where to then Molly?" He asked.

"Actually." She looked back at Fai and Kurogane. "As much fun as I'm having I'm kinda tired myself."

"May I walk you home?"

"Sure." They walked together following Fai and Kurogane who was oddly silent. There were a lot of places that were open but they were bars. They passed a large patch of land surrounded by fencing when suddenly the light of the moon hit something shiny causing Molly to stop and take notice. "Are those...star racers?" She leaned into the fence to get a better view. She peered at the sign and read it aloud. '" _Whether you want to run from your past or defend your honor this is the place for you. Star Racing rides and self defense classes available_.' Wow."

"Does this interest you?"

"I've been a huge star racer fan for years! As far as self defense goes...i think I could use a bit of help." He laughed

"Well then, meet me here tomorrow around noon and I will give you some lessons myself."

"You work here?"

"I own the establishment." They came to where the group was staying, Kurogane and Fai left her to go inside.

"I will see you tomorrow Molly." He said taking her arm and kissing her hand once again. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Molly watched him walk away before going inside, she all of a sudden didn't want to wait for tomorrow to come. Molly almost ran after him, but realised she was too exhausted and needed some shut eye.

"You made a friend I see." Fai said.

"Uh huh."

"Just don't get too attached okay, we could be leaving at any moment."

"I think it's a little late for that Kurgi."

"And if we are supposed to be leaving A.S.A.P. Then why is it that you're here instead of out looking for the feather?" Kurogane gazed at her strangely. "By the way how do you know how many there are?"

"Because Mokona can sense them." Mokona explained. "Mokona senses at least three more feathers in the area."

"Three? I thought it was two?"

"It was, but now there's another one." While their little back and forth bantering was going on Molly went in to her room to get some sleep, or at least tried to. She was too excited about tomorrow. And kept thinking about how Caid made her feel. And instead of waiting She decided to be like the rebellious girl she was and sneak out of the window. Although after she left Molly actually wondered why she had to sneak out the window and didn't just walk out the door.

They didn't seem the type to object, well not all of them. She figured Kurogane would be the hothead which is why Molly decided not to be confronted at that moment. She made sure this time that there were no bad guys lurking about while she walked..

Luckily Molly found the place with ease. She gazed out at the star racers for a good while. what she really wanted to do was sneak in and look around but she liked Caid too much to actually cross the line of breaking into his establishment. Molly figured it would have been easy enough, she was pretty good with her tools.

"Molly?" She turned to see Caid standing behind her concern written across his face.

"I know what your thinking, but I wasn't tired and I couldn't stay away."

"And if by chance those men came back? What would you have done? Did you not ask one of your friends to come with you?"

"No I didn't. I kind of snuck out the window."

"Molly..."

"I almost ran after you." She said. "I didn't want this night to end, but I figured you were probably tired of me, and so I stayed behind. I was having the time of my life, bringing someone else along would only ruin the fun."

"Now that you mention it. Im glad you're here, but perhaps next time." He put a hand on her shoulder and the other tipped her face up to meet his. "Bring someone with you."

"Give me some kick butt lessons so I don't have to." Caid chuckled.

"That's the first thing you must learn. That in order to do these lessons you must not use them. Not unless absolutely necessary. You can win the fight but you must have patience. You must watch your opponents. Study them because sooner or later they will get hasty and make a mistake. Only then do you strike." He told her. "So Molly, show me your stance." Molly got into a comfortable position staring at Caid with karate chop hands. "Never let your hands leave the body unless you are ready to strike." He said gently putting her hands back toward her. "Clench Your fists, it will make things much harder for your opponent if they cannot grab your them." She did as he instructed. "Now Molly..." He said getting in a much different stance. "Try and take me down." Molly tried to make a few punches, but he stopped them, she then faked a kick and used her other leg, which caused her to instead fall on the floor.

"Ouch." She breathed. "Not good."

"Again." Caid said. On and on they sparred, with each knockout Molly adapted and tried a new way. Getting a little better each time. "Why don't we take a break." Caid said after Molly almost knocked him to the floor. "And try out a star racer."

"Lets do it." Molly said with glee. Going out to the yard and seeing many more vehicles than she had at first glance. Out farther was the wrecking yard where many piles of junk lay in heap waiting to be scrapped for something. She paused and turned around as something caught her eye. A certain bunny face spray painted on one of the engines.

"Beautiful isn't it? It was once called the-"

"The Whizzing Arrow III." She said in awe patting the hard metal with her hands. "But how did you get here, old friend?" She saw Caid's odd stare. "There was this race that I had to compete in..."

"So the rumors were true? There was talk about this Great Race for an Ultimate Prize and some big fight over the galaxy but it was all hush hush."

"We raced to see who would be the best, all over the galaxy races were chosen to compete. The story of the Ultimate Prize was one big fat lie." She said. "Instead of granting your biggest wish. It instead made whoever won the next Avatar for the next 10,000 years."

"That's quite a big lie." He said. "But how did you find out?"

"We were in a race and I got blinded by a light and hit something, caused our ship to crash. My gunner and I had to find our way back, we ran into these spirit lights calling themselves the Creators and they told us all we needed to know. We confronted Satis, And he confirmed it. Gave us a choice, to fight to win or chicken out or go home."

"And you? What was your decision?"

"I turned tail and walked away. I had had enough, but as I was walking away the Nourasian Prince told me that we must stand up against the Crogs or we'd all be done for. At first I was angry, I got fed up with him switching between being my friend while serving under the imperium." Molly told him. "But he ended up turning against them in the final race, It was between the Crogs and myself and I somehow managed to win. But I never wanted it. Long story short The previous Avatar was still alive and used me because he knew I would turn it down. There was a battle, And somehow my gunner ended up taking the fall and becoming Avatar. Meanwhile Prince Aikka got magically transported to another world by the powers of the previous avatar...so here I am on the search to find him."

"He must be something special for you to want to find him this badly."

"This might sound crazy, but even though I had feelings for him at one point, I'd much rather have him as my friend. I mean sure I could tell Aikka how I felt...but what good would that do? He's a Prince for crying out loud, destined to already have a betrothed. So I settled instead for friendship. He's my best friend. My only friend. And he's out there somewhere." They had sat down on top of what was left of the Arrow to look up at the stars. Molly tilted her head back. "Just wish I knew where." She put her hand down on the cold steel only to be met with Caid's warm hand. Their gaze went from their hands to look each other in the eye. And held their gazes like that for a good chunk of time before saying anything.

"Molly?"

"Yes, Caid?"

"I think we both know where this is going." Molly's eyes widened. "There's enough chemistry between us to set the galaxy on fire. I know you feel it too."

"So what happens now?" Molly said completely in a fog.

"This..." He leaned in, and Molly gasped and she knew this would be the greatest time in her life they leaned feeling each other's breath.

"Don't do this kid!" Said a voice completely ruining the moment. Molly turned to see Kurogane standing there.

"Go away Kurogane." She hopped down off the whizzing Arrow to confront him.

"That's not happening. I won't let you throw your life away. Not for him, he isn't from your earth or even your dimension...none of us are."

"I don't care."

Do it then! Go ahead...and then what? What happens if these feelings you have are genuine? You're setting yourself up for heartbreak." Behind him, Molly saw the faces of the others all looking sad. "If you do give your heart to him what then? You willing to leave your family behind? Leave your friend alone to rot and live here for the rest of your life?" Molly felt the tears coming and looked away. "Or if you decided to go on without him, you'd be miserable knowing you left behind someone you could never go back to."

"I think you made your point quite clear." Caid said

"And what would you do?" Kurogane asked rounding on him. "Would you leave everything behind just to be with her? When all is said and done and she's back where she belongs would you go through the trouble of finding her again?"

"Yes-" He said, making everyone gasp. "I would." Molly whipped around, Caid came closer to stand directly in front of her. "I have no reason to stay and would gladly go somewhere else as long as it's with you."

Molly smiled, but then her smile faltered when she realized something. "It's time to go isnt it? That's why your here." She asked. Kurogane nodded his head in answer. "Figures."

"Don't worry, Mokona can wait. Mokona wants to see some mushy goodbye stuff." Making everyone in the vicinity laugh.

"Molly..." Caid said. "I am all for being mushy, but perhaps there's another time for that. ." He raised his fist. "Another place." He cocked an eyebrow. Behind them they heard Mokona utter "Awwww."

"Just don't forget me." Molly said mimicking his move with her fist.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said.

"Alright Mokona, do your thing." Fai said. Leaving Mokona to do the whole song and dance. Molly and Caid waved goodbye to eachother one final time before they disappeared.

"So." Fai said as they found they were in a different world. "New world new problems, are you ready for this?"

 _'Do I have a choice?'_ Molly thought to herself. " Here goes nothing." She said instead.


End file.
